King For a Day
by SlythCat19
Summary: Family Rangersverse.  How did Tommy and Kimberly get back together before the birth of the twins? One-shot


This is my "King for a Day" rewrite as it pertains to my Family Rangers universe.

* * *

><p>My Family Rangers Timeline goes like this:<p>

June 1996-Kim and Tommy make love

August 1996-Kim discovers she's pregnant during a routine physical

September 1996-Kim sends the Letter

December 1996-King for a Day

March 18, 1997-Twins born

April 1997-Turbo powers granted

2003-Forever Red Mission

2007-Tommy works on Mercer Island-Island gets blown up

2007-2011, Olivers live in Angel Grove

2011-2012, Olivers live in Blue Bay; Theresa meets Cam Watanabe and Ninja Storm Rangers; Kyle and Theresa go on spirit quests and receive spirit animals, become Ninjetti

July 2013-Olivers move to Reefside

September 2013-Dino Thunder Rangers formed in Reefside

Okay, that's all figured out! Only took me five stories to figure out my timeline. Now just have to go back and rework stuff that doesn't fit into the first four chapters. And I live on the east coast of the US. I figure kids go swimming and ride jet skis in December in southern California. If they don't, this is my world!

Disclaimer: I own my laptop and an iPod touch. I do not own the Power Rangers. I'm merely playing with them and will return when done! I promise!

* * *

><p>Kimberly Hart was six months pregnant and freaking out big time. The father of her children, one Thomas James Oliver (known to some as Zeo Ranger V, currently) just vanished into thin air while riding his uncle's jet ski. His fellow Rangers finally discovered Tommy watching over an arena, brainwashed by Prince Gasket of the Machine Empire to believe the Power Rangers were evil.<p>

If she weren't so big, she'd be pacing her small living room. Billy Cranston, former Blue Ranger, hooked up her television to receive the same images as the viewing globe in the Power Chamber. So Kim watched as Katherine, the current Pink Ranger, attempted to reach through the brainwashing to Tommy. She was unsuccessful. Then Jason, the current Gold Ranger, tried. He failed. Katherine powered down, hoping that the Red Ranger would see her as human and not attack. No joy.

Their own leader was beating the Rangers to a pulp. Kim flashed back to the days of the Evil Green Ranger. Why always Tommy? What crimes had he committed in this life or a past life that caused every single big bad to attempt to lure Tommy to the side of evil?

Tommy and Jason were the best fighters on the team. They were so evenly matched; neither gained the upper hand for very long. It didn't help that they knew each other so well, better than almost anyone. If Jason and Kat couldn't reach Tommy, the others were going to have no chance.

Kim stood and waddled over to her window. The former gymnast sighed. Could she possibly try? It was true they weren't a couple anymore. Her cowardly letter saw to that. And Tommy had no clue as to Kim's condition. The only four people in Angel Grove who knew were Billy, Jason, Alpha, and Zordon.

But she had to try. Tommy was too good-hearted to stay evil. Kimberly opened communications with the Power Chamber. "Billy, can you teleport me into that arena?"

Billy shook his head even though Kim couldn't see it. "Kim, it's too dangerous! We have no way of knowing how the teleporter will affect the twins."

"Billy, we don't have any other options left. Gasket's brainwashing is too strong. He's filled Tommy with hate. Whatever else happened between Tommy and I," Kim's hands and eyes went to her distended stomach, "these babies were conceived in love. We can tap into that. It has to work!"

Across the country, Billy leaned against the console. What other choices were there? They had to free Tommy from the mind control but at what cost? Billy glanced up at the interdimensional being. "Is there any way of making the teleporter any safer?"

"I am hesitant to tamper with the teleporter any more than to transfer power. Kimberly, you are taking an awful risk. Are you sure you want to proceed?"

"For Tommy, anything. I'm ready, Zordon."

"Alpha, redirect power to the teleporter."

The little robot pressed several buttons on his console.

"Aye-yi-yi! I sure hope this works!"

"Power's rerouted, Zordon. This is your last chance, Kim. If anything happens to those babies…" The former Blue Ranger let his thoughts trail off.

Back in Miami, Kim let out a huge breath. "I know. But we need Tommy back."

Billy shook his head but pressed the buttons that would enable the teleporter. Kim disappeared from her Miami apartment in a streak of gray light. She reappeared several moments later in the outside arena, just in front of the unmorphed Power Rangers.

In front of her stood the love of her life in full morph. The Red Ranger paused when Kim appeared. Her face pierced the fog of his brain. He remembered her. He remembered everything about her.

Tommy stood still. Memories flashed through his head. She was his first friend, the first person to be nice to him when he first moved to Angel Grove. But then she became his enemy. He fought her without mercy. They became friends again after a spell was broken. He lost his powers and they became more than friends. They danced. He gained a new power and together, they were stronger than before. Friends left. The one wearing Gold left. He wore Red at first. New friends came, the ones wearing Green and Blue but their colors were different. They replaced Red and Black. The Yellow Woman came with them but she left, too. The current Yellow was the third woman to wear the color. And what of pink? The tall pink didn't evoke any reaction. But the little woman with the protruding stomach provoked many reactions and memories.

A skeleton-like creature destroyed their Zords and powers. He and Little Woman, with Absent-Yellow, and Now-Blue and Now-Green went on a quest for new powers. But there was someone missing now, the guy who was Blue before the Now-Blue wasn't in the arena. Did he leave too?

New powers, Ninjetti powers. New Zords, the falcon and the crane. Powerful machines that could take on Zedd (where did that name come from?). The now-Pink was evil. She stole Little Woman's coin. Little Woman was sick without it. Zedd kidnapped her. He saved Little Woman from Zedd.

Touches and caresses. Emotions shared in the dark. He loved Little Woman. She loved him. But then she made a decision. She left him, too.

Another round of powers destroyed, new powers gained. Now-Pink replaced Little Woman. Then came the Letter. Little Woman no longer loved him. She broke him, shattered him into a million tiny little pieces. He continued on without her. He found his brother and life continued on. But, if Little Woman no longer loved him, why was she standing right in front of him, pleading with him?

Kim stopped begging and lowered her head. She placed both hands protectively over her unborn children. She watched in astonishment as a gloved hand rose and lay gently next to hers on her stomach. The former Pink Ranger looked straight into her love's eyes through his start-shaped visor. One of their babies kicked his hand. The glove retreated but returned.

He remembered. "Kimberly?"

Tears streamed down Kim's face. She smiled wide. "Yes!"

What emerged next from his mouth broke Kimberly's heart, no matter that it was all true. "You broke me. When you sent your letter. I shattered. I wasn't myself anymore. I didn't know who I was without you."

Tears continued to stream down Kim's cheeks. Jason took a step forward but Kim waved him back. This was between her and Tommy.

"I'm so sorry. I just discovered I was pregnant, alone and confused. That letter was a complete lie. One of my coaches got to me and I began to feel as if you deserved better than being a parent at eighteen."

Tommy brought her into as tight a hug as could be with her protruding stomach. "You never stopped loving me?"

Kim brought her hands to either side of Tommy's helmet so she could look him straight in the eyes. "I've never stopped loving you. I love you, Tommy Oliver. I'll never stop. I made mistakes, yes, but we have the ability to correct those mistakes."

Kim released Tommy and stepped back beside Jason.

Tommy remembered Jason. He recalled fighting against the dark-haired young man as the Evil Green Ranger. Then being accepted as one of the team when Jason broke Rita's spell. "Jason?"

The others behind Jason and Kimberly came into Tommy's mind. Rocky, he replaced Jason when Jason when to Switzerland. Always hungry, always joking. Adam replaced Zack. Adam was quiet. The young Asian didn't say much but when he spoke, people listened. Tanya replaced Aisha when the latter chose to stay in Africa. Tanya was determined. Katherine took over for Kimberly when she went to Florida. Katherine helped him get over Kimberly. She had a crush on him; even Tommy wasn't blind to that.

Slowly, his hands found the clasps on his helmet. He took off the red headwear and let it fall to the ground. His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He pounded the ground with closed fists. What was real? Were the Rangers good and Gasket bad? Or was Gasket telling the truth and this was just another ploy by the Rangers to leave him powerless?

Carefully, Kim lowered herself onto her own knees and forced Tommy to look into her eyes. The chocolate brown orbs that she'd loved for years were wild and confused. His still-gloved hands extended out in front of him. She placed her smaller hands in his and gently pulled him to stand between Jason and herself, no easy task with the extra weight of two babies.

Finally, they heard the words they've been yearning for since the team first saw Tommy on Gasket's balcony. "Power down!"

His Zeo suit disappeared, leaving Tommy in his red swimming trunks and white tank top. Tommy Oliver stood proud and strong, between his best friend and the love of his life, memories fully returned.

"I know who my friends are, Gasket. You're gonna need to find someone else to be your puppet."

With Kimberly's hand in his, all seven teleported back to the Power Chamber before the mechanical prince could get a word in edgewise.

* * *

><p>As soon as she landed, Kim's world spun. Luckily, Tommy still had a grip on her. He directed her to sit on the edge of the platform to the retired uniforms.<p>

"Are you okay?"

Kim blinked, nauseous. She couldn't focus. The world blurred and fell into darkness. She fainted into Tommy's arms. Billy rushed over and scanned his friend.

"The second teleport completely knocked the babies' equilibriums out of whack. Their vital signs are extremely low."

"Their?" Tommy exclaimed, surprised.

Billy glanced at him then back to Kimberly. "She's carrying twins. We need to transport Kim to the infirmary immediately."

It took both Tommy and Jason to carry her down the hall to the Rangers' medical facility. Alpha and Billy ran more detailed scans as Zordon and the Zeo team watched, completely helpless. Tommy refused to let go of Kimberly's hand. He was still processing his most recent shift from evil back to good.

Someone brought Tommy a chair to sit in; as it was obvious Tommy wasn't going anywhere. Six hours later, the medical ward was empty save for Tommy, Kim, and Alpha. Jason returned with coffee for his exhausted friend.

"Why is it always me? What is it about me that evil overlords find so attractive? I'd never done anything before Rita turned me. Then Zedd became obsessed with me. Now this? What is inside me these sickos see?"

Jason took a sip of his coffee. "You're the glue. You hold us all together. Even when you weren't the leader, in the beginning, our team was better for you in it."

The taller youth shook his head. "I try to be good. I help out in my community. I've led two teams of Power Rangers against the universe's worst evils. I've more than atoned for my sins as the Evil Green Ranger. I love my parents, my brother. I love my friends. I love Kimberly and the children we're gonna have. Is it enough anymore?"

Tommy stroked his love's hair. Alpha and Billy's scans revealed that the babies required energy from both parents. They'd been siphoning off Kim's residual Ranger energy for the first six months but it wasn't enough anymore. Two teleportations so close together drained the former gymnast to the point of exhaustion. The drain on Kim then drained the twins.

Tommy concentrated and streaks of green, white, and red energy flowed out of his hand and into the woman he loved. In response, streaks of pink energy flowed from Kim to her womb. He'd been doing this on and off for the past six hours and Tommy was beginning to feel weak. Jason left him alone with Kim. Tommy lay down on the bed beside his love and kept physical contact.

_ A white falcon cocked his head. His mate lay in her nest. She protected her eggs fiercely but she was tired. Her falcon had returned to her. She could allow herself to be tired. Her falcon would protect her and their eggs. _

_ The pink crane opened one eye. _

_**You're back!**_

_ A white wing enveloped the crane. _

_**I'm never letting you go again. Our human partners feel the same way. Tommy is draining himself for Kimberly. **_

_The crane knew where this could lead. __**He's not able to morph in his current state. He's giving too much of himself.**_

_The falcon let out an almost-human sigh. __**He always does. Why do you think I chose him as my partner? **_

_The crane sighed softly. __**They no longer call on us. We are part of them, part of their very beings! Will they ever need us again?**_

_The falcon looked proudly down at their eggs. __**Maybe not them. But their children will need us. And through these children will the Ninjetti flourish again. Any child with at least one parent with an animal spirit will discover their own. The old ways will not be forgotten. Have no fear, my crane."**_

Tommy opened his eyes to see beautiful brown eyes staring back. He stroked the side of her face.

"Hey, Beautiful. How are you feeling?"

Kimberly smiled wide. She felt truly complete for the first time in nearly a year. "Just splendid! And you?"

He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "So much better." Tommy sat up and helped Kim into a similar position.

Kim glanced back at him. "I had the strangest dream. Our spirit animals were speaking to one another. The crane was protecting a pair of eggs."

"I had the same dream. But I thought our Ninjetti powers were destroyed? How could we still have access to our spirit animals?"

The Red Ranger cast his eyes down to their entwined hands. "The falcon said something about being my partner." Tommy thought for a moment. "Each person has their own animal spirit. Ninjor connected the spirits to the Power Coins. So, it could be possible we are still connected to our spirit animals."

"Would that mean we still have access to our Ninjetti powers? Would we still be able to morph into our Ninjetti robes?"

Tommy stood beside the medical bed. "Only one way to find out." He called out for his Ninjetti power. In response, he could hear the caw of a falcon in his ears. There was the familiar white light and rush of power through his veins. His form was completely covered in white, save for his eyes.

Kim gasped, her hands on her protruding stomach. They could still do it. Maybe not for long periods or even for very much longer but for the moment, their Ninjetti power was still available if they needed it. Tommy powered down and held Kim's hand.

"Why did you send the letter? Obviously, it wasn't true."

Kim looked down. "I was scared, alone, thousands of miles away from home. Our only contact with each other was through letters and phone calls. I began to doubt myself again. The only person on my side was Coach Schmidt. The other girls had been training together for years and formed their own cliques.

"Every gymnast gets a physical every six weeks, to make sure there's no injuries the girls are hiding. Imagine my surprise when my very first physical reveals an anomaly. The doctor told me I was pregnant, seven weeks along. I lost my place at the gym as soon as my coaches learned of my condition."

Kim started choking up. She didn't want to tell Tommy that one of the other girls suggested she get an abortion just so she could continue her gymnastics career. Tommy remained silent, their physical connection giving her strength. But she did anyway. He needed to know the kind of stress she was under.

"There was a girl, Sandy, who suggested I have an abortion. She had one when she was fifteen and just making a splash on the gymnastic scene. All the coaches but Coach Schmidt agreed with her."

Tommy was about to speak but the former Pink Ranger stopped him. "The coaches were only looking out for their athletes. They want to put the best team out there against the best in the world. Women's gymnastics has such a small window of opportunity. Women peak in their teens. Men don't peak until their early twenties. The oldest a girl can be to compete in the Pan Globals is 20. And trying to come back after having a baby is nearly impossible. I don't blame the coaches for suggesting abortion as an option."

"I'm just glad you didn't listen to them."

"These two were created from the love you and I shared. There was no way on Earth I could destroy something so special."

"Did you know about the twins when you wrote that letter?"

Kim nodded, still ashamed of how blatantly she lied. "Sandy, the girl who went through with the abortion, she was really good. Ranked second. And then she went through with the abortion. At fifteen! We became very close despite all the competitiveness. She told me she regretted her decision but then she won silver at Nationals the next year. She felt getting silver and a place on the national team was worth killing her baby."

Tommy stroked her cheek. "I'm just glad you value life over gymnastics. I've known our kids for not even a day and now I can't even imagine a world without them, and you, in it."

"You really want us? All three of us? Even the 2AM feedings and diaper changes?"

"I've never wanted anyone else, Beautiful, nor will I ever. I don't know anything about my birth parents. I don't know where I come from. I love my adoptive parents but I can't see myself in their features. I want our kids to know where they come from. Parenthood is just another adventure. Granted we're young and not nearly ready but we accepted this was a possibility when we made love. I want you to come back. I want you to come home."

Kim sighed. "What do I have to come home to, seriously? My mom's in France, my brother lives with my dad in Seattle. Aisha's in Africa. Billy told me Tanya's living with Kat. I have nowhere to live. At least in Florida Coach Schmidt pays me for teaching the 5-6 year olds. And I have a small one-bedroom not far from the gym."

"We'll figure something out."

"We both wanted to attend college. We can't do that with two babies on the way. And babies are expensive. They need diapers, clothes, food, cribs, and car seats. They cry all the time. Tommy, we don't have much to give these babies."

"We don't have to figure everything out right now. But there is the trust my grandfather set up for me. I'll have access to it when I turn eighteen in a few months. We have some time. I know one thing. I'm not letting you go again."

Tommy leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Kimberly's lips. The former Pink Ranger responded eagerly. The couple broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great.

"We need to tell our parents about the babies. Maybe they'd be able to give us some help."

Kimberly thought about that. "My mom already knows. I called her right after I found out. She and Pierre are talking about coming home."

"That just leaves my parents." Tommy worried about his mom's reaction the most. She was a great mom but her attitudes came straight from the 1950s sometimes. His dad would go along with whatever Janice Oliver decided.

Kim nodded in agreement. "First, I need to get back to Florida before I'm missed. But how? I can't chance the teleporter again. Flying is also too dangerous this late in my pregnancy."

"I'll drive you. It's Christmas break so I don't have to worry about school. We can pack up your things and put them in my truck."

Kim wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck. She planted a peck on his cheek. "That would be great, if I had a place to live."

"Why don't you ask Jason about living with him until your mom and Pierre return? His parents always liked you."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kimberly had a temporary place to live and she and Tommy stood in front of his house, nervous about the upcoming confrontation. Tommy hated disappointing the people who chose to love him more than anything and having children out of wedlock was definitely going to disappoint them. Tommy took Kim's hand and opened the door.<p>

"Mom? Dad?"

Janice Oliver's voice came from the living room. "In here, dear."

The teens entered the living room. Janice and Thomas could only stare at Kimberly and her stomach. Janice broke her stare first. Her tone sent chills down Tommy's spine.

"Thomas James, is there something you'd like to share?"

The Red Ranger led his girlfriend to the sofa across from his parents. He sat down next to her.

"Well, Kim is pregnant."

Thomas straightened his back. "That much is obvious, son."

Kim spoke up softly. She'd never known Tommy's parents to be so cold.

"I just told Tommy today. He didn't know. I sent him that letter because I was scared and confused. I was alone in Florida and allowed certain pressures get to me. But we plan on raising our children together."

Janice glared at Kimberly. "You broke my son's heart. Why should we believe anything you say? How do we even know our son is the father?"

"I'm very sorry about that. Tommy and I have already discussed the letter. You two know me. Why would I come back if Tommy wasn't their father?"

Janice had no answer to that so she turned her attentions on her son. She folded her arms across her chest. "The two of you said you'd wait, at least until you became engaged."

Tommy hung his head. "I know, Mom."

Kim spoke up for her boyfriend. "These babies aren't all Tommy's fault. I convinced him. He was reluctant."

Janice held her ground. "It doesn't matter. You both still engaged in intercourse outside of wedlock and now you're suffering the consequences."

Thomas glanced between his son and Kimberly. "Have you guys considered your futures? How do either of you plan on attending college with babies underfoot? Have you thought about how you are going to pay for these babies?"

Janice broke in before either Tommy or Kim could respond. "What about adoption? Have you considered giving your children to a couple who can properly care for them?"

Kim squeezed Tommy's hand. She knew what a sore subject his adoption was for him. None of the Olivers ever really brought up the details of Tommy's adoption. Tommy told her what little he knew when they first started dating. His biological parents got trapped in their house as it burned down. Firefighters rescued six-month-old Tommy but couldn't save his parents. Janice was on duty in the ER the night of the fire. No relatives came forward to claim the baby. Janice convinced her husband to adopt the orphan. Thomas' job moved the small family to Phoenix. They lived there for the next fifteen years until the Olivers moved back to Angel Grove.

"Actually, I have thought about adoption. But I don't know if I could be strong enough to place my babies into the hands of strangers. And what if they're split up? I'd always be wondering if my babies were healthy, if they were happy."

"So you are determined to raise your children?" Janice held Kimberly's gaze.

"We are. We have Granddad's trust fund to help us out. That should see us through the first couple of years. Our friends and Kim's mom have already agreed to help out."

"You two don't realize what you're giving up. Your lives are about to change in ways you can't even imagine," Thomas stated, hoping to get through to his son.

"And what about Katherine? I thought you and she were dating." Janice brought up a good point.

"Kat and I are just good friends. I know she wishes it could be more but I never got over Kim."

From there the conversation degraded until Tommy stormed out, Kimberly as quick on her heels as she could manage. Tommy waited for her in his truck and the pair started on their way to Florida to pack Kim's things up and move her into Jason's guest bedroom.

* * *

><p>Two months later, Tommy and Kimberly found themselves living above Caroline Hart's garage in a renovated two-bedroom apartment. The Machine Empire was still making trouble. Tommy and the rest of the Rangers kept them at bay. Jason was forced to give up the Gold powers when they threatened his life. Billy traveled to Aquitar when he revealed he was aging at a rapid rate, leaving the Earth for the immediate future. Kim was going to miss her friend. They started being friends in third grade and never stopped.<p>

One day, Kim sat in one of the rocking chairs set up in the nursery. She held onto the white bear Tommy gave when she was in the hospital following her fall off the beam. She contemplated where all her friends had gone. Billy was the last original to leave. Jason didn't stick around after losing the Gold powers. He left a girlfriend behind in New York City when he accepted the powers to begin with. Zack and Trini fell in love with Geneva and decided to make their lives there.

That left her as the final original still living in Angel Grove. Aisha even no longer lived in Angel Grove. Katherine kept tensions high and Tanya sided with her friend over Tommy's girlfriend. Poor Rocky and Adam got stuck in the middle of a lot of arguments over the past two months.

A sudden pain arching from her back to her stomach nearly doubled her over. One twin kicked her bladder. "Tommy!"

Her boyfriend came running into the nursery. "What?"

Another arching pain caused her to cry out. "I think I'm in labor!"

Tommy panicked for a second then helped Kim up and into their bedroom. Tommy quickly packed her bag and helped her to his car. Because the babies were being fed power at least once a day, Zordon cautioned against giving birth in a hospital.

The couple drove as close to the Power Chamber as possible and carefully teleported. Billy returned from Aquitar three days ago so he could aid in delivering Kim and Tommy's children. Tommy and Kimberly set themselves up in the medical ward as Alpha scanned the former Pink Ranger. The blond genius physically examined his friend.

"You're not in active labor, yet. But you could go into active labor at any time. I want you to stay here from now on. Multiples have a tendency to arrive earlier than single births."

Billy hooked up both babies to fetal monitors and took a peek at the babies with a sonogram machine. It appeared the boy would come first as he seemed closer. Both Kimberly and Tommy stared at the small screen. Neither one could get enough of seeing the children they created.

* * *

><p>Kim began pushing less than 24 hours later. Billy sat on a stool between Kim's opened legs. It wasn't a position he ever thought he'd be in. But someone had to deliver these babies and sending Kim to a hospital was too dangerous to their secret identities.<p>

Kim bore down one final time, holding onto Tommy's hand. She pushed as hard as she could and she could feel baby number one leave her body.

Billy smiled over the blanket covering her legs. "It's a boy!"

Tommy wiped her brow as Kim fell back, exhausted. Billy placed the crying newborn on Kim's stomach. Kim sobbed her joy. Tommy kissed their clasped hands. Mahogany hair plastered to the newborn's head. Billy cleaned up the child and took him to be weighed and measured. Katherine and Tanya swaddled the boy.

Not two minutes later, Kim's contractions started again and three minutes after that, Kimberly and Tommy's daughter was born. She, too, inherited Tommy's dark hair. Time would tell whose eyes and other features the twins inherited.

Billy, Kat, and Tanya left the couple alone with their new babies.

Tommy rocked his daughter, still in awe.

"These little guys need names. I know we discussed some but we never came to any conclusions."

Kim smiled softly down at her son. She couldn't believe how much her life changed in the span of ten minutes. She had a new purpose in life. She would do whatever it took to keep these precious little joys happy and healthy. "We liked Kyle."

"We did. But we couldn't agree on a middle name."

"Jason. If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't be here right now."

Tommy nodded his head. "Kyle Jason, it is. Welcome, Kyle." The baby just yawned in response. "He approves."

Kim rolled her eyes. "What about this one?" She held up her daughter's hand.

"Theresa, after my grandmother, and Trini."

The former Pink Ranger felt her eyes well up. "Theresa Trini Oliver and Kyle Jason Oliver. Our babies."

End!


End file.
